TDAnt Chapter 11
Chapter 11- In Soviet Russia... Chris was shown walking down an alleyway, wearing a leather jacket and sporting a puffed up, greasy-with-gel hairdo. A couple of attractive woman in swimsuits came up to him. They gripped his shoulders and continued to walk with him. "Oh, Chris..." One of them sighed. "You're such a bad boy." Chris winked at her. "Oh, Rhonda, I just wish I could--" "Cut!" A voice called. "Chris." Chris looked up, nervously. "...Y-yes, Mr. Director?" The camera zoomed out to show the whole thing was a movie set, with cameras and a crew hanging around in the background. "You're not working out." The director explained. "So... get the heck out of my face." "...I didn't get the part?" Chris sobbed. "Thank goodness." One of the girls mumbled. Both of the girls threw Chris onto the floor and trudged away snobbily. The director motioned to the door. "Get out. Seriously, get out." Chris was shown lying on his bed, awake, weeping. "B-but... I was so good..." He continued to bawl. "Chris." Phil scolded behind the camera. "As much as I'm enjoying this... and how much I'm sure the audience is, we have to continue with the episode." "L-last time on Total Drama Antarctica..." Chris blubbered. "The contestants competed in their first individual challenge. After a game of betrayal and deception, Rufus was left the last one standing and won immunity. At elimination, Jennette, Kortney, and Meagan enlisted in the help of some others to get rid of Lily, pretty much a fan least favorite. What will happen this time on Total... Drama... Antarctica!" Katy, Jerry, and Marill came in to see Chris doing this. "Uh, Chris..." Jerry sighed. "You guys are still here?!" Chris exclaimed. "Awkward..." Phil muttered. Rufus was merrily staring at the sky, lying against the ice and humming quietly. Luc trotted up to him. "Oh, it's you..." Rufus muttered. Luc nodded desperately. "Yes, Rufus. You are correct, Rufus." Rufus shrugged. "Don't sweat it. No big deal." Luc's eyes widened. "So... I see you're pretty happy today." Rufus nodded. "Totally. It's like a huge, annoying, unintelligent weight has been lifted from my body." "...I didn't like Lily either." Luc chuckled. "Whoever said I was talking about Lily?" Rufus pondered. Luc stared at him with a blank expression drawn on his face. "...That obvious, huh?" Rufus sighed. "That girl was the annoying thing I've ever had to put up with. And I go to the same school as the kid, Jarrod." Luc chuckled. "Yeah, um... I wonder who'll go tonight." He chuckled nervously. Keetin and Foxface were seen sitting in the girls' tent together. Keetin was using colored pencils to draw a sketch in her sketchpad. Foxface slowly leaned over to look at the paper. The camera shifted to show a hand-drawn image of a yellow dog and long, multicolored unicorn lying in bed together. Foxface giggled and glared at Keetin with a raised eyebrow. "...Don't judge me." Keetin advised. "So, um..." She looked around, checking to see if the other girls were watching them. Foxface continued to stare at the drawing. Keetin mumbled something dirty and closed the sketchpad. "Anyway... Do you ever think that the Seals could be a threat? At this point, they're the closest thing to an alliance this game has." Foxface nodded. "I know I may have helped them last night..." Keetin muttered. "But I should turn on them while I still have the element of surprise. Since you're pretty much a wildcard right now... would you like to help me?" Foxface shrugged and nodded. "Great." Keetin sighed. "All we need now are... two more votes. Yeah, it's pretty obvious there's only one place those can come from." She looked outside at Luc and Rufus. Jennette, Kortney, and Meagan were shown conversing outside the boys' tent. "So... we got rid of that chick, Lily." Meagan stated. "What now?" Kortney shrugged. "We get rid of her supposed boyfriend?" "I don't think any of the girls left'll fall for 'im, partner." Jennette decided. "We're all way too smart." Kortney nodded in agreement. "But better safe than sorry." Meagan shrugged. "Why can't this dumb game be relaxing and fun for once?" "Cause fun doesn't give you ratings." Kortney chuckled. "And that's all Chris really cares about." Jennette looked around her. "Isn't this the part where Chris comes in for the challenge?" Kortney shrugged. "Chris is never punctual." Chris did, in fact, show up shortly after to begin the chapter. Jerry, Katy, and Marill were standing behind him. "...Not to sound rude or anything..." Meagan sighed. "But who the heck are they?" "A few contestants." Chris replied. "...We're having three debuters at once?" Luc gasped. "No." Chris informed in an annoyed tone. "These guys are from one of my other shows. They're stuck here until we get them a ride home." "And why does this concern us?" Keetin grumbled. "Because." Chris smirked. "I'm way too busy to try to call some transportation, so it's up to you guys to figure out how to get them back to Russia. First person to figure out how to get them out of here wins immunity at tonight's vote. Begin!" Chris walked away and left the teens alone. "...So..." Rufus sighed. "Yeah, this isn't going well, is it?" Katy sighed deeply. "Ugh, can we just get out of here now?" "...Seriously, how does Chris expect us to do this challenge?" Meagan sighed. "Unless we can somehow hijack the plane we use for elimination and fly it to Russia, we're screwed." The cast's eyes all widened. The seven contestants all rushed over to the plane, pressing and pulling at the door to try to get in. Jennette panted. "It's no use, partner. That there door I've only seen open once: at elimation each night." "...So we just wait until elimination." Luc decided. "I'm cool with that." "You idiot." Meagan muttered. "If no one finishes the challenge they'll be no elimination." Luc nodded sadly. "Right..." Foxface ran up to the door with a crowbar and attempted to pry the door open. "Where'd that crowbar come from?" Rufus said skeptically. Foxface blushed. "Um, can't we just, like, ask someone inside to open the door?" Marill mumbled meakly. Foxface ignored him as everyone else did and continued to pick at the door. The door finally burst open and Foxface ran in. The pilot was sitting at his post. "...What the heck is going on?" Keetin's eyes widened. Foxface attempted to get the pilot out of his seat, in order to hijack the plane. "...I'm pretty sure this is in some way illegal..." Kortney sighed. "This reminds me of that music video I shot with that one camera I stole from Worst Buy." Luc sighed back. Luc was shown wearing a blonde wig and dancing outside a club. "Stop talk-talk-talkin' 'bout law, law, law..." He sang. "You know I'm not scared of no cops, cops, cops..." The scene cut back to the game. The other six contestants and the three guests continued to watch Foxface pummel the pilot with wide eyes. Keetin looked to the side and noticed a cargo boat carrying penguins. Jerry, Katy, and Marill snuck away silently. "These people are all insane..." Katy whispered afraidly. Keetin leaped off the plane and squinted at the cargo ship. She ran up to it, questioning two workers. "Would this ship, by chance, be headed for Russia?" A man wearing a bear-fur pelt and a tall hat pointed to himself. "What do you think?" Keetin ran back over to the three lost compeitiors and dragged them by shirt collar to the ship. "Get on board. Get out of this game. Get out my sight. Any objections?" The three shrugged and boarded the ship. Chris suddenly showed up behind Keetin. "Congratulations, Keetin! You win today's challenge and are invincible at the vote-off." "...Where'd you come from?" Keetin sighed with a raised eyebrow. Foxface was shown still choking the plane's pilot. Chris' head popped in the door. "Foxface. Stop trying to kill our only pilot. The rest of you, meet me at the elimination ceremony in thirty minutes. Keetin has immunity. That is all." The contestants facepalmed. Keetin smirked. "Thirty minutes? That's enough time." She pulled Luc and Rufus aside. The former Seals looked at each other nervously. The seven players were seen that night at the elimination. "Well, well, well." Chris scolded. "Looks like one of you is going to take the plane home tonight... with our untrained, sudden replacement pilot. The first ice-balls go to Keetina and Foxface." Keetin and Foxface were knocked down by the ice-balls. "Luc. Rufus." Chris continued. "You two are also safe." Luc and Rufus sighed in relief and simultaneuosly ducked to avoid the balls. The three Seals looked at each with nerves. "Here we go..." Meagan sighed. "Meagan." Chris called. "You are safe." Meagan smirked. "Always." Jennette and Kortney sighed deeply and shook their heads at each other. "The final ice-ball goes to... ...Kortney." He gave Kortney the final one. Kortney gasped. "Well, then. Looks like we've been outsmarted. I hope whoever put one over on us at least feels some regret." Keetin blushed and sighed deeply. Jennette stood up, also shocked. "Bye, partners. I'll say y'all later. Bye, Kortney, Meagan." She shrugged off saying good-bye to the others and boarded the plane. "Looks like someone made a potentially game-changing move." Chris closed. "Tune in to see how this plays out next time on Total... Drama... Antactica!"